Caballeros del Zodíaco: Una Nueva Batalla, ¡¿otra vez!
by Acero la12
Summary: Los Santos de Athena deben enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza: ¡El Dios cananeo Moloch! ¿Podrán nuestros héroes derrotar a éste nuevo dios? ¿o perecerán en el intento? Los personajes de Saint Seiya no nos pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada y solo los Original Characters (OCs), nos pertenecen.
1. La amenaza se presenta

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Soy Acero_la12 con una historia en conjunto con un amigo (Elohim Editor es su cuenta). A él se le ocurrió ésta historia en base a que todas las películas de Saint Seiya son exactamente iguales. A mi me pareció una buena idea y acepté :D.**

**Advertencia: Elohim y yo escribimos muy diferente. Yo uso guión largo y él usa guión corto, como las expresiones que usamos de manera diferente. El primer capítulo es de Elohim, el segundo será mío y así. Les aviso que (a idea de Elohim), los personajes rompen la cuarta pantalla (como la mitad de las comedias de hoy en día xD), así que verán estos "rompimientos", de vez en cuando.**

**¡Comencemos!**

* * *

><p>Caballeros del Zodiaco. Una nueva batalla. ¿Again?<p>

Capítulo 1: La Amenaza se presenta.

Un arqueólogo norteamericano visitaba las galerías de al Gran Pirámide en compañía de su asistente, cuando por mera casualidad, encontraron la entrada a una cámara secreta.

- Oh, vaya: eso no me lo esperaba.

- Yo tampoco, profesor. ¿Entramos?

- No seas tan impaciente, Nathan. Debemos documen… ¡Oh, qué demonios! –dijo el profesor tirando su libreta- ¡Hagamos historia!

- ¡Por fin! Ya me estaba aburriendo. –pensó el muchacho-

La misteriosa cámara era sumamente grande y terrorífica, con relieves grotescos cuasidemoniacos muy poco comunes, algo que el arqueólogo no tardó en percatarse.

- Esto es muy raro.

- ¿No me diga? –contestó el irreverente asistente- No he visto caras tan espeluznantes desde que vi a mi suegra con crema facial.

- Déjate de idioteces, muchacho –lo reprendió el arqueólogo con un golpe en la cabeza- hablo en serio: es como ver culturas de todo el mundo aquí, diciéndonos que nos larguemos.

- Pero no haremos eso, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no creo en supersticiones tontas! ¡Abramos ese ataúd de ahí y veamos que contiene!

- Mmm…

Profesor y asistente abrieron el ataúd que ocupaba el centro de la cámara, sin saber el peligro que acechaba.

* * *

><p>En la residencia de Saori Kido, ella atendía sus deberes de la Fundación Graad cuando se percata que algo no anda bien.<p>

- Algo no anda bien. Siento un cosmo grande y perverso que ha surgido de las entrañas de la Tierra.

- ¿Y quién será esta vez? –preguntó Seiya con voz altanera- Ya mandamos al diablo a Poseidón, Abel, Eris, Lucifer… Oh, vaya: se nos acaba la mitología.

- Seiya, no digas estupideces. –lo recriminó Hyoga- Dale algo de seriedad.

- Saori, ¿Sabes de quien se trata este nuevo enemigo?

- No lo sé, Shiryu. Pero presiento que es alguien muy poderoso, y que está aguardando en Egipto.

- ¿Sientes el cosmos proveniente de ahí, Saori?

- No, Shun: lo leí en el periódico de hoy: ¿Lo ven? "El profesor Andrew Stevenson y su asistente Nathan Gomez desparecen misteriosamente mientras investigaban la Gran Pirámide" Presiento que aquel cosmo maligno tuvo algo que ver.

- Señorita, Saori: no pensará en viajar a Egipto sola.

- ¡Pero que tonterías dices, Tatsumi: Athena nunca viaja sola! –exclamó Seiya, apoyado por sus amigos- ¡Nosotros siempre al protegeremos, sin importar a que dios aleatorio tengamos que enfrentar!

- Gracias, Seiya.

- Viajaremos en tu jet privado, ¿Cierto?

- Por supuesto –señaló ella; Seiya dibujó una sonrisa satisfactoria de oreja a oreja- Tatsumi: prepara todo para el viaje por favor.

- De inmediato, señorita.

- Luego de que Tatsumi abandonara la sala de estar de la mansión e iniciara los preparativos, sonó el teléfono; el viejo maestro de kendo atendió y avisó a su ama.

- ¿Quién es?

- Dice ser… Mu.

- ¿Mu? –preguntaron los extrañados cabaleros- ¿Mu quién?

- Mu de Aries. ¿Paso la llamada?

- Pon el altavoz, por favor.

Segundos después.

- Caballeros de Athena, es un honor volver a hablar con ustedes.

- Eh, Mu… No creas que no estamos feliz de volver a hablar contigo, pero… Eres el mejor telépata del Santuario. ¿Por qué usas el teléfono para comunicarnos?

- Por orden de la señorita Athena, el Santuario he empezado a adaptar la tecnología moderna del siglo XX: Athena cree que no debemos permanecer totalmente aislados del mundo e ignorantes de los nuevos avances científicos. Además, Seiya…me tocó a mí usar el teléfono. Díganme, ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

- Perfectamente –respondió Shiryu- Pero dinos, ¿Por qué nos has llamado?

- Los caballeros dorados hemos sentido recientemente un gran cosmo lleno de maldad, el cual no hemos sabido identificar. Intuyo que ustedes y Athena irán a Egipto próximamente.

- Intuyes bien.-en eso, se oye a Aldebarán diciendo que ganó al apuesta- ¿Acaso apostaron?

- No desvíes el tema, Seiya: si los he llamado, es porque yo si creo saber de quién se trata este cosmo.

- Dinos por favor.

- Y dile a Aldebarán que deje de entusiasmarse –respondió Seiya- Se lo puede escuchar en el altavoz.

Tras unos segundos de silencio…

- Bien: la historia que les voy a contar es una que ha pasado de generación de generación dentro de mi pueblo natal. Los detalles son vagos por tratarse de una época muy lejana, pero haré el intento. Concéntrense todos en mi voz por favor.

Todos hicieron caso a Mu, mientras este trataba de transmitirles la historia a través de imágenes dentro de sus mentes: imágenes que habían sido pasadas de generación a generación de muvianos.

Se podía ver un mudo donde la humanidad era esclavizada por horribles demonios, y algunos castigados por el fuego; templos gigantescos de forma piramidal en contraste con las miserables construcciones donde moraban los seres humanos.

- Hace miles de años, mucho antes de la era mitológica, el mundo era regido por un malvado dios –o demonio, a decir verdad- llamado Moloch, un ser despiadado lleno de odio hacia los seres humanos, a quienes disfrutaba hacerlos sufrir y mantenerlos en el velo de la ignorancia.

- ¿Moloch? –se preguntó Shiryu- Eso no suena nada griego.

- Es porque es cananeo. –interrumpió Hyoga- Era el dios cananeo del sol y del fuego. Lo más aterrador de él era que se le ofrecían recién nacidos como sacrificio.

- ¡Qué horror! –chilló Shun- ¿Cómo pudo ser considerado dios?

- Su reinado fue tan cruel, que fue conocido como la Era del Sol de Sangre. Cuando por fin logró ser derrotado, fue sellado dentro de la Gran Pirámide y todo recuerdo de él fue borrado de los anales de la historia. Es por eso que casi nadie en la Tierra de hoy recuerda su existencia.

- Excepto tu pueblo. –agregó Shiryu-

- Tenemos memoria de elefante, que puedo decir.

- ¿Significa que los caballeros dorados nos ayudarán a derrotarlo?

- No quise decir eso: dije que les daría información sobre el enemigo; no que los ayudaríamos. Si nos necesitan, estaremos en camino. Adiós.

- ¡Colgó! –gritó Seiya- ¡El infeliz pelirrosado colgó! ¡Bah, no importa! ¡No los necesitamos en las anteriores películas: podremos ganar también en esta!

- De hecho, cuando luchamos contra Lucifer, Mu y los demás caballeros dorados nos…

- Shun, no cambies el tema. Será mejor que nos preparemos para ir a Egipto de inmediato.

Mientras Seiya ponía todo su entusiasmo y optimismo ante la próxima batalla –y poniendo incómodo a más de uno- Saori salió al balcón de su mansión para pensar en la situación.

- Moloch… ¿Por qué siento tanto terror por solo mencionar su nombre?

En ese momento, sintió que algo la aprisionaba con fuertes brazos: una criatura demoniaca acababa de capturarla. Su reacción natural, que no es usar su cosmo para liberarse, fue gritar.

- ¡Ayuda!

- ¡Princesa Saori! –gritaron los caballeros mientras corrían a socorrerla-

- A todo esto, ¿Por qué llamamos princesa a Saori? Su abuelo no era ningún rey.

- Shun, no digas tonterías: Athena es hija de Zeus, rey de los dioses.

- Pero Hyoga; si Zeus nunca ha aparecido, y me refiero a Saori, no a Athena.

- ¡Son la misma persona, Shun! ¿Acaso no entiendes?

- La verdad… No. ¡Oh, vaya: que es esa bestia!

La criatura que tenían enfrente y tenía cautiva a Saori/Athena era de aspecto demoniaco –ya lo dije, ¿No?- de elevada estatura, musculatura sumamente desarrollada –más o menos como Cassios, pero mejor proporcionado-, garras en pies y manos, piel oscura, cabeza parecida a la de un perro o un oso y cuernos pequeños como los de un carnero. Oh, si: y alas como de murciélago.

- ¡Deja en paz a Athena, bestia! –gritó Seiya-

- Así que esta niña se llama Athena –respondió la bestia sin nombre con una voz profunda y grotesca- Perfecto; ya he identificado a la fuente del cosmo más poderoso de este mundo.

- ¿Esa cosa puede hablar? –preguntó Shun anonadado- Creí que solo era un animal

- ¿Y a quien llamas niña? Ella es Athena, la diosa protectora de la Tierra.

- ¿Y ustedes quienes son, niños? ¿Sus compañeros de juego?

- No somos niños: somos los Cabaleros de Athena, guerreros que luchan por el amor y la justicia, y te castigaremos en nombre de Athena por tus crímenes.

- Agh… Eso sonó tan cursi –se dijo Hyoga- A veces Seiya se pasa.

- Ajá… Y por mera curiosidad, ¿Qué edad tienen?

- Catorce –respondieron Shiryu y Hyoga.

- Trece - respondieron Shun y Seiya, por su parte.

- Oh, vaya: la juventud de esta generación sí que se ha perdido.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó un desafiante Shiryu- ¿Eres acaso el tal Moloch?

- ¿Yo? Soy un mero sirviente del gran dios Moloch, futuro gobernante de este planeta. Soy uno de sus sirvientes, un Pazuzu. –Seiya comenzó a reírse a lo bajo, pero Hyoga le dio un golpe para que se contuviera- Por cierto, humano. ¿Por qué andas con el torso descubierto?

- Ya te acostumbrarás –dijo Shun- Siempre hace eso.

- ¡No permitiremos que te lleves a Athena, Pazuzu! –Seiya volvió a reírse en voz baja- ¡Y deja de reírte, imbécil!

- ¿Ah, si? –preguntó desafiante mientras se erguía con sus casi seis metros de altura- ¡Quiero ver que intenten derrotarme!

- Ya verás.

En ese momento, cada uno de los caballeros convoca a sus respectivas armaduras: Seiya la de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón, Hyoga de Cisne y Shun de Andrómeda. Sólo que para cuando estaban listos para luchar… el demonio ya estaba lejos de su alcance y con Saori en sus garras.

- ¡Oye, cobarde! –le gritó Seiya- ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Acaso no quieres pelear?

- ¡En lo que les toma ponerse sus trajecitos de colores he decidido no perder más tiempo! ¡Hasta nunca, niños de Athena!

- ¡SEIYA!

- ¡SAORI!

- Agh… ¿Es que Saori nunca nos gritará a los demás pidiéndonos ayuda? ¿Por qué solo a Seiya?

Pero era ya demasiado tarde: el demonio había desaparecido, y con Saori consigo. Los Caballeros de Athena habían fallado en su misión… otra vez.

- ¡Rayos! –gritó Seiya mientras golpeaba el pasto repetidas veces- ¡No pude rescatarla!

- Ya, ya… No tienes por qué hacer sentirte mal.

- Porque todos fallamos, ¿No, Hyoga?

- No: porque no es necesario que el pobre jardinero tenga que pagar por nuestros errores. ¡Deja de destruir el césped!

- Con esta ya van como cuatro veces que la secuestran y siete veces que se encentra en peligro.

- ¡Shun! ¿Acaso llevas la cuenta? –preguntó el cabalero Pegaso-

- Ajá… Es un registro que llevo para evaluar nuestro desempeño como Caballeros. Y no es muy alentador.

- Lo importante ahora es rescatar a Athena, y es probable que ese demonio se lo lleve a Egipto en este momento.

- Tienes razón, Shiryu: debemos ir a Egipto lo más pronto posible y rescatar a Saori. Oye… ¿Te quitaste la armadura otra vez?

- Lo siento; es involuntario.

- Yeah… Sure. –pensó Seiya- Hablemos con Tatsumi: de seguro ya preparó el jet.

- ¿No deberíamos usar otro…?

- ¡NOS IREMOS EN JET! –gritó Seiya a Shun, salpicándolo de saliva y dejando atónitos a sus demás compañeros- ¡HE DICHO!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el Santuario.<p>

- Dijiste que no los ayudaríamos, ¿Cierto?

- Cierto.

- Y que iríamos solo si la situación lo ameritaba. ¿Cierto?

- Cierto.

- Pero ni aunque eso ocurra, iremos. ¿Verdad?

- Ajá.

- Dime, Mu. ¿Cuándo ayudaremos a los Caballeros de Bronce?

- Oh, vamos, Aioria. ¿Quieres aparecer a salvar el día para que terminemos siendo mero fanservice?

- Bueno; en eso tienes razón.

- ¡Ahí estás, Mu! ¡Dame mis 100 dracmas!

- Es la última vez que apuesto en tu contra, Aldebarán. –respondió, mientras le entregaba el dinero.

- Oh, sim. Eu sou o melhor do mundo!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, dentro de la Gran Pirámide, la diosa Athena es llevada por el perverso demonio Pazuzu.<p>

- ¡Que no es mi nombre, narrador de pacotilla!

- Ups, lo siento.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar al narrador de esa manera?! ¡Hace todo lo que puede!

- ¡Cállate mocosa: tú no tienes autoridad aquí!

- ¡No tienes idea de con quien estás tratando!

- ¡Ni tú tienes idea, así que te callas!

Al entrar al ataúd de la Gran Pirámide, llegaron a una dimensión desconocida –no, no la serie homónima- donde había una especie de pequeño reino, donde un enorme palacio dominaba todo el paisaje. El sirviente de Moloch entró junto a Athena al interior del mismo, legando a una cámara sumamente amplia: tan grande que Saori creyó que veinte basílicas de San Pedro podrían entrar allí holgadamente.

- Mi señor, he traido a la fuente de cosmo más pdoeroso de este mundo. Dice ser la diosa de la Tierra.

- Bien. –dijo una voz profunda, ronca y siniestra del fondo de la sala, donde aprecía haber un trono muy grande- ¿Así que tú eres Athena?

- Tú… ¿Tú eres Moloch?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, éste fue el primer capítulo. Yo aún no comencé con el segundo, pero voy a empezar en la brevedad (cuando terminé de actualizar mi fic de MK).<strong>

**¡Ahí se ven!**


	2. ¡Al rescate de Athena!

**Muy buenas noches, soy Acero_la12, c*gao de sueño y vengo a traerles el capítulo dos de esta "hermosa" historia. Aquí no hay mucha comedia (bah, por lo menos, no para mí), sino, más dramatismo y esas cosas que siempre le han puesto a la serie.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste la cosa.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: ¡Al rescate de Athena, Caballeros de Bronce!<p>

Moloch, el dios cananeo, se había presentado ante Saori Kido.

El dios tenía piel rojiza; dos grandes cuernos de chivo; cuatro dedos con largas y gordas uñas; patas de chivo con grandes pezuñas; dos colmillos con sangre y una altura imponente, que sobrepasaba los diez metros de alto.

Gorgon, por su parte, tenía piel negra y un rostro con grandes colmillos, un par de grandes cuernos de toro en su cabeza. Su rostro parecía una fusión de víbora y de un murciélago. Contando esto, Gorgo también tenía un taparrabos amarillo que le cubría la entrepierna y un anillo de toro en su nariz.

—Jovencita, ¿de verdad no sabes quién soy? — Preguntó el dios, sentado en su trono; la chica negó con su cabeza.

—Maestro, permítame castigarla por su insolencia — Pidió el pazuzu.

—¡Cálmate, Gorgon! — Le ordenó el dios —, ¿sabes? Pensaba que eras más, ¿cómo decirlo? Bonita — Mencionó, mostrando frustración.

—Maestro, he de admitir que sentí lo mismo que usted — Expresó Gorgon, inclinándose ante éste.

—No importa — Le dijo —; ve y busca a mis guerreros, por favor — Ordenó.

Gorgon asintió, hizo una reverencia, y se fue por detrás de Saori, buscando al resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

El dios y la diosa quedaron a solas; Moloch creó una silla y le indicó a Saori sentarse allí, ella se negó y comenzó a gritar, hasta que la callaron de un golpe en la nuca, quedando inconsciente. Quien la calló, se inclinó ante la bestia y le preguntó porque lo llamaba, éste respondió que debía hacer un anuncio

Los cinco guerreros restantes llegaron pasado un rato. Allí estaban los mejores guerreros que Gorgon pudo conseguirle a Moloch. Había cinco hombres y una dama solamente — quien estaba apegada a uno de los muchachos —.

Moloch miró a sus súbditos y estos se inclinaron, mostrando señas de respeto ante él.

El primero de estos tenía cabello castaño y una barba contextura moderada; usaba una remera negra y unos pantalones del mismo color para estar vestido, complementando con unos zapatos de cuero, que servían para la movilidad de sus pies. Su nombre era Magnus.

El segundo — cuyo nombre era Nathan — poseía una guadaña con unas cadenas en su mano derecha y una catana en su mano izquierda. Estaba vestido con un traje completamente gris, protegido por unas hombreras grises y unos protectores que cubrían sus pantorrillas. Además, tenía tres kunai agarradas en el cuádricep izquierdo con una correa.

El tercer hombre usaba un arco de plata que medía casi lo mismo que él, utilizaba un traje con una túnica marrón con bordes plateados, unos pantalones verdes y una capucha del mismo color; usaba guantes y botas de cuero. Se podían ver dos trenzas que sobresalían de su capucha y que usaba un estuche cargado de flechas en su espalda. Aquel, era Dante.

El cuarto tenía una armadura negra con bordes rojos; con dos espadas y tres hombreras en cada hombro. Además, ahora portaba triple protección en sus cuádriceps y un casco con dos cuernos que le protegía toda la cabeza y no solo la parte de su cerebro — dejando poco para que la gente pueda ver debajo de éste —; unas muñequeras y unos guantes negros de metal. En su casco tenía cuatro cuernos y portaba dos espadas a base de titanio. Éste se llamaba Andrae.

El último hombre tenía el torso descubierto, pero utilizaba hombreras sostenidas por unos tirantes en su torso — los cuales tenían una calavera de abroche — y un casco gris y rojo que cubría todo su rostro — éste tenía dos cuernos y picos en su lado frontal, con los costados parecidos a un casco de un samurái —, tenía dos cinturones en sus caderas, uno compuesto de dos bandas azules y otro que parecía un cinturón de lucha libre, con inscripciones en un idioma extinto. Completaba su traje con una falda que llegaba hasta los pies y unas alpargatas negras. Sus manos lucían congeladas hasta los codos, pero esto no era impedimento para el uso de las mismas. Él era Damian.

La chica del grupo tenía cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos azules y piel caucásica. Ella utilizaba un traje de campesino medieval; con una espada que emanaba energía verde y usaba un medallón en su cuello, completando su traje con unas hombreras. Usaba unas cintas de cuero como muñequeras. Ella era D'anna.

—Excelencia, se que nos ha llamado — mencionó Dante, mirando al suelo como el resto de sus compañeros —, pero, ¿para qué?

—Los he llamado aquí con la voluntad de explicarles que deberán hacer.

—¿No hacer lo mismo qué Abel, Eris, Lucifer y Odín? — cuestionó D'anna.

—Algo así. Miren, mi plan es simple: matar a Athena, a sus guerreros y comerme a los niños de la fundación Graude.

—Éste...

—También planeo dominar al mundo y dejarles una zona grande a cada uno de ustedes, Damian — comentó, calmando las ansias de su guerrero.

El dios se acomodó en su sillón y miró a Nathan y Andrae, que asquearon con una mirada, pero sabían que pedía el dios. Ambos humanos se subieron hasta el cuelo de éste y comenzaron a pasar las manos en el cuello de éste — con un ímpetu nulo —.

—Oh, guerreros, tienen unas manos muy suaves — les dijo, mientras el resto se iba silenciosamente —, ¡No se vayan! — gritó.

—¿Qué desea, mi excelencia? — preguntó Dante, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Traigan unos niños para que me los coma. Y Magnus, cocina esa salsa que haces, que está buenísima.

—Sí, claro; como diga, señor.

El cuarteto de guerreros se retiró hacia sus respectivos puestos de batalla, mientras Gorgon tomó a Saori y decidió llevarla hacia la prisión de ésta.

En tanto, los Protectores de Athena estaban llegando hacia El Cairo, Egipto, en el jet de Saori.

Quienes estaban en el jet, eran Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y Kiki — quien había entrado en el portaequipajes sin que el resto se diese cuenta —. Al sentir el cosmo de Kiki, Seiya y los otros pensaron en mandarlo de vuelta a Japón, pero no tenían suficiente dinero para pagar la gasolina y decidieron que los acompañe por ésta vez.

—Te dije que debíamos traer más dinero, Seiya — bufó el cisne.

—Hyoga, ¿de dónde querías qué saque el dinero? ¿De Saori? ¡Es nuestra diosa!

—Seiya, te venimos siguiendo el juego desde el año pasado. ¿Crees qué te creemos qué sólo proteges a Saori por responsabilidad? — Cuestionó Shiryu.

El Santo de Pegaso calló. Éste no sabía mucho que decir, ya que nunca se había replanteado el asunto.

Saori era una chica linda, pero a pesar de ello, Seiya estaba más concentrado en las batallas, proteger a Athena y a su mundo, más que en otra cosa. Pero tal vez, con algo de tiempo libre, el japonés podría pensar un poco sobre lo dicho por su amigo el dragón.

El resto quedaron absortos, mirando a Seiya de una manera extraña, ya que éste cedió al silencio y estuvo callado un rato — lo que sorprendió al cuarteto —. Shiryu intentó disculparse, pero Seiya lo paró con un ademán con la mano y decidió hablar por si mismo.

—No, está bien. Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera. Saori es mi Diosa y debo protegerla; nada más — Expresó.

—¡Seiya, ten cuidado! — Exclamó Andrómeda, señalando delante de estos.

Pero era tarde, porque el caballero chocó contra una de las tres grandes pirámides, destruyéndola y provocando una entrada poco silenciosa en Egipto.

Al bajar el quinteto — que por suerte, no se hicieron heridos —, fueron abucheados por todos los que vieron el accidente. Intentaron pedir disculpas, pero…

—¡Alajabazaraza! — Les gritó un árabe.

—¡¿Qué dijo ese tipo?! — Preguntó el rubio.

—Dijo que deberán pagar la pirámide y reconstruirla ustedes, niños estúpidos — Comentó una voz.

Los tres se dieron vuelta y lograron ver a seis guerreros junto a estos. Ellos eran los súbditos de Moloch: Magnus, Andrae, Dante, D'anna, Damian y Nathan.

—Algún día tenían que llegar — Restó importancia el que poseía una armadura parecida a la de un samurái.

—No son un reto para nada — Musitó D'anna.

—¡Nosotros cuatro los derrotaremos y salvaremos a Saori!

—¡Athena, Seiya; es Athena! — Recriminó el dragón.

—¿Ah, sí? — Preguntó Magnus — ¿Por qué sólo veo a tres de ustedes?

—¿Tres? ¿De qué estás…?

Seiya calló y el trío se dio cuenta que Magnus decía la verdad: faltaban Shun y Kiki. Dándose media vuelta, los tres descubrieron donde estaban los dos miembros restantes, no causándoles ninguna gracia.

—¡¿Me pueden decir qué demonios están haciendo?! — Bramó Seiya.

—Es que siempre vamos a todos los lugares posibles, pero nunca compramos nada — Le restó importancia el muchacho de cabello verde, encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Me da esa pirámide, señor? — Pidió amablemente al hombre, quien se la alcanzó.

—¡¿Cómo puede entenderte?!

—Yo hablo árabe, Seiya. No me he quedado en griego y japonés, como el resto del Santuario — Contó.

—Estos niños me están exasperando — Expresó el samurái, sacando su par de espadas, sin embargo, fue detenido por una catana.

—Tranquilo, tengo un mejor plan.

Nathan usó su kunai y la lanzó donde estaban los santos de bronce, tomando a Kiki con su arma y apretando su cuello, para impulsar fuerza y traerlo hacia éste y tomándolo con su brazo.

Los cuatro restantes vieron que su amigo fue atrapado e intentaron rescatarlos, pero Damian tomó su lanza de hielo y la tiró unos metros delante de estos, formando un campo de hielo, que evitó la pelea y dio el suficiente tiempo para que el sexteto escape con el joven chico.

—Si quieren al niño, vengan por nosotros en el desierto. Verán ocho pirámides — Explicó el samurái —, una de cada uno de nosotros y nuestro jefe. Sólo derrotándonos, podrán salvar a la damisela en peligro y al niño — Dijo.

El sexteto desapareció y la lanza de hielo de Damian se desvaneció al momento de la desaparición de estos, logrando que los cuatro puedan salir del lugar donde estaban atrapados.

El cuarteto sentía impotencia, ya que podrían haber evitado el secuestro del muchacho si se hubiesen concentrado en el momento mismo y no haberse distraído por asuntos banales.

Shun pagó los recuerdos y los dejó en el Jet; de ahí, los cuatro buscaron sus armaduras y estas se colocaron en el cuerpo de los cuatro, quedando listos para el combate.

—¡Vayamos por Saori y Kiki! — Exclamó Seiya, levantando su puño al aire.

—¡Es Athena!

—¡Olvida eso de una vez, Shiryu!

Los cuatro chocaron sus puños en alto y decidieron olvidar la pequeña riña de Saori-Athena, pensando que lo mejor sería rescatarla primero.

* * *

><p>Nathan venía con un inconsciente Kiki sostenido por su brazo derecho. El guerrero encapuchado llegó hasta la habitación de Moloch, quien lo vio y le indicó a pasar; éste respondió con una reverencia y arrojó al muchacho a las manos de su dios.<p>

—Excelencia, éste niño estaba con los santos de bronce. Su nombre es Kiki.

—¡¿Kiki, has dicho?! ¡Es el discípulo de Mu de Aries! ¡Uno de los Caballeros Dorados! — Exclamó el dios.

—¿Lo qué dice es bueno o malo?

—Bueno, quedan siete santos de oro con vida, Nathan, así que podemos hacerles una visita.

—¿Usted dice qué vayamos al Santuario todos nosotros?

—No, digo que algunos de ustedes vayan. Son ocho contando a Gorgon, así que pueden llevarlo de apoyo e ir tú y dos guerreros más.

—Iré con Magnus y con Dante. El resto puede quedarse a defenderlo, amo — Dijo; el dios asintió y éste se retiró, dejándole el niño al dios.

El humano fue a buscar a sus tres compañeros, quienes estaban sentados en silencio, les contó las órdenes de su maestro y todos asintieron, decidiendo ir al Santuario y acatar las órdenes de su maestro a toda costa.

Nathan le dijo al resto que esté preparado y busquen al guerrero restante, ya que era un hecho la inminente aparición de los cuatro guerreros de bronce.

* * *

><p>Los guerreros tardaron minutos en llegar al Santuario, que conociéndolo, ya sabían a donde y como ir.<p>

Magnus mató a los soldados que había allí y fue directo a la Casa de Aries, junto a su equipo. Allí estaba Mu de Aries, esperándolos listo para el combate.

—¡No voy a dejar que pasen por aquí! — Exclamó Mu — ¡Muro de Cristal!

El Santo de Aries creó un muro que se volvió impenetrable para el cuarteto.

—Éste muro no puede ser destruido por nadie — Comentó, seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? — Preguntó Nathan, destruyéndolo con su guadaña.

—¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! — Preguntó anonadado el santo de la primera casa.

—Destruí tu muro. No era gran cosa — Respondió —; Gorgon, encárgate de él; nosotros vamos por los demás santos de oro — Ordenó.

El pazuzu quedó en pie para luchar contra el guerrero de Aries, que dejó pasar al resto de los guerreros.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, Mu?

—Gorgon, los dejé pasar porque morirán a manos de mis compañeros. Aldebarán los acabará a los tres de un golpe — Comentó, esbozando una sonrisa —. Ahora, ¡prepárate, bestia repulsiva! ¡Porque te mandaré al infierno!

—¡El único que morirá, serás tú, Mu de Aries!

El santo formó una cantidad de estrellas infinitas arriba de él, mientras que la gárgola creó infinitas bolas de fuego, para contrarrestar las técnicas de Mu de Aries y no morir contra éste.

—¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar!

—¡Llamas de Lucifer!

Las bolas de fuego y las estrellas comenzaron a chocar cuando Mu le apuntó a Gorgon con su dedo índice derecho y Gorgon impulsó ambas palmas hacia adelante.

El estruendo que hizo ese choque de técnicas, logró entender a los santos de oro restantes que no estaban sólo. Y decidieron prepararse para luchar.

El trío de guerreros llegó a la casa de Tauro, donde vieron a un enorme y corpulento hombre cruzados de brazos, esperándolos.

—Bienvenidos, jóvenes guerreros; estén preparados para ser derrotados por Aldebarán de Tauro — Dijo.

Nathan no soportó esto y se lanzó al ataque del gran hombre, quien dejó su pose y colocó sus manos abiertas, dispuestas a expulsar una gran cantidad de cosmos listo para abatir a quien sea.

—¡Gran Cuerno! — Exclamó, atacando a los tres humanos.

Los humanos cayeron al suelo y se levantaron rápidamente. Aldebarán se colocó de brazos cruzados de vuelta, para esperar otro ataque listo para ser contrarrestado.

La batalla por la tierra ha comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, como verán, hay siete guerreros y uno no ha sido desvelado. Yo les digo, tendrán una sorpresa ante éste.<strong>

**Acero les manda un saludo y nos vemos cuando Elohim tenga listo el capítulo 3. **

**¡Sayonara!**


	3. El Plan de Moloch

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan?**

**Agradezco el review (vi uno sólo, así que desconozco si han dejado otro XD).**

**Como saben, éste capítulo es de Elohim. Ahora me pongo a hacer el cuarto y espero que por cuestiones de la universidad, lo pueda hacer pronto.**

**¡Ahí se ven!**

* * *

><p>El antiguo dios cananeo Moloch ha despertado y secuestrado a Saori. ¡Deprisa caballeros atenienses, rescaten a Athena antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Seiya y los demás fueron a Egipto, pero Seiya, en un acto de torpeza, estrelló el jet sobre una de las grandes pirámides.<p>

Al llegar allí, se encontraron con los guerreros de Moloch: Magnus, Nathan, Dante, Damian, Andrae y D'Anna. En un descuido de nuestros "héroes", Nathan captura al pendejo de Kiki, y dice a los Caballeros de Bronce que si quieren salvarlo a él y a Saori, deben ir a las ocho pirámides de Moloch en medio del desierto, y derrotarlos a ellos.

Poco después, tres guerreros, en compañía de Gorgon, fueron al Santuario a derrotar a los Caballeros Dorados, empezando por Mu, y seguir con Aldebarán ¡Deprisa Caballeros, enciendan su pinche cosmo!

¡TATARARARÁ, TATATATÁ!

**Capítulo 3: Hoy presentamos… El plan de Moloch.**

Kiki había quedado a solas con el imponente Moloch, contemplando su imponente y aterradora presencia; el dios se limitó a sonreír malévolamente desde su trono y relamerse los labios. En su desesperación, el pequeño muviano intentó usar su tele transportación, pero terminó reapareciendo al otro lado del Gran Salón del Trono; intentó esto repeidas veces, obteniendo sólo la burla del gigante dios.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Mocoso ingenuo? ¿De veras pensaste que podrías escapar usando tu tele transportación? Mi cosmo impide que puedas usar tu poder… a menos que yo lo desee.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Baila.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡QUE BAILES POR TU VIDA, MOCOSO!

Un rayo de fuego salió de una de las garras de Moloch, y golpeó el suelo, muy cerca de Kiki, obligándolo a saltar. Los ataques continuaron por casi cinco minutos, hasta que Kiki quedó sumamente exhausto de tanto saltar. El dios maligno reía complacido.

- Me has divertido, enano; por eso no serás mi bocadillo. –levantó su garra derecha e hizo levitar a Kiki, presa del pánico- Reúnete con tu compañero de trabajo y conózcanse antes de que los requiera de nuevo.

Moloch arrojó a Kiki dentro de una burbuja flotante donde ya había alguien, y después abandonó el salón. Kiki tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de su nuevo compañero de celda.

- Hey… ¿A ti también te halló divertido?

- ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Nathan Gómez; era asistente de un arqueólogo gringo.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- Moloch se lo comió por lo irritante que era.

- Oh, lo siento –se disculpó el niño- Lamento lo de tu maestro.

- Nah, descuida. –dijo el joven, restándole importancia- Era chillón y pagaba una miseria. Moloch iba comerme, hasta que "me hizo bailar" y me halló divertido; después me hizo hablarle del mundo moderno.

- Espera, ¿Te llamas Nathan? –Kiki sacó un libreto de quien sabe dónde y lo hojeó- Aquí dice que uno de los esbirros de Moloch se llama Nathan.

- Debe ser mi tocayo. –dijo el joven- Si no, no estaría aquí.

- El escritor no es original en nombres, al parecer. –en eso, vio que Nathan tenía un aparato extraño- ¿Eso qué es?

- Un walkman. ¿Nunca has tenido uno? –Kiki negó con la cabeza- Oh, en que parte del mundo te has criado. Pruébalo; capaz te guste Nirvana.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, la pelea continuaba en el Santuario. Concretamente, en la Casa de Aries, el estruendo causado por el choque de técnicas de Mu y Gorgon había amainado: una densa nube de polvo y escombros se disipaba en espera de los resultados. Ambos contrincantes seguían de pie, y algo exhaustos, sin posibilidades de ver al otro.<p>

- ¡Aún sigo vivo, corderito!

- ¿Sigues aquí? ¡Imposible! ¡En el nombre de Athena acabaré contigo! ¡Extinción Estelar!

- ¡Viento Solar! –Gorgon arrojó una ráfaga de ardiente cosmo contra Mu, pero el ataque colisionó contra a Extinción Estelar, causando otra explosión- ¡Maldita sea; esto no acabará nunca!

En la Casa de Tauro…

- Esto está tomando tiempo. –pensaba Aldebarán- Debo…

- ¡Presta atención, gordo! –Nathan usó su guadaña nuevamente contra el gigante, pero este la retuvo con su mano- ¡Infeliz!

- ¿En verdad crees que me harás daño con ese cortaúñas? ¡Un caballero dorado nunca será derrotado con armas tan vulgares!

- ¡Hey, Nathan! –llamó Andrae desde el fondo de la casa, portando un cuadro en una mano y una casaca verdeamarelha en la otra- Parece que nuestro anfitrión es admirador de Pelé.

- ¿Ese negro pedófilo?

- ¡NADIE INSULTA AO REI DO MUNDO! ¡GRANDE CORNO!

- ¡Correntada Mortal! –Magnus descargó una violenta tormenta eléctrica que a duras penas contuvo el cosmo de Aldebarán- ¡Tus berrinches no me derrotarán, vaca!

- ¡Jamás podrán derrotarme; soy uno de los Caballeros Dorados! ¿Y nada de lo que digan o hagan podrá derrotarme!

En eso, Andrae tuvo una idea: un simple guiño en el ojo sirvió a Nathan y a Magnus para entenderlo.

- ¡Torrente Oscuro! –con un movimiento de su guadaña, Nathan creó una corriente de agua a base de cosmo y la arremetió contra el toro-

- ¡Un chorro de agua no me hará nada! ¡Brazo de Ace…!

- ¡Brasil perdió contra Francia el año pasado!

- ¡Maldito sea Bellone y su suerte de…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –Aldebarán recibió el torrente de agua, estrellándose contra la pared, derribándola instantáneamente- Agh… -levantándose entre los escombros- Co…como dije; nada va a…

- ¡Maradona es mejor que Pelé!

- ¡ESO JAMÁS! ¡Gran…!

- ¡Garras de León! –Magnus crea un par de garras de cosmo y las usa para golpear repetidas veces a Aldebarán quien cae nuevamente entre los escombros- Eres patético, becerro de cuarta. Casi tanto como su selección de 1950.

- ¡NO, NO: EL MARACANAZO NO! -gritaba Aldebarán con su orgullo brasileño hecho pedazos y en posición fetal-

- Bah… Acabalo, Andrae… Espera; primero le diré una última cosa… -y le susurró algo al oído-

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡Cuchilla Eólica! –Andrae creó violentas corrientes de aire que produjeron innumerables cortes a Aldebarán, dejándolo ensangrentado hasta dejarlo morir- No habrá más carnaval para ti, brazuca. Magnus, ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que el próximo Caballero Dorado de Tauro será argentino.

- Ah…

- No perdamos más tiempo con este gordo cadáver y vayamos a la siguiente casa.

- De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>En Egipto, Seiya y el resto del casting vagaban por el desierto en busca de las enigmáticas ocho pirámides que les había dicho Nathan. Su única guía era una vaga indicación hacia el este.<p>

- Creo que estamos en el Sinaí.

- ¿El qué?

- La península del Sinaí, Seiya. –respondió Hyoga- Shun ¿Estás seguro que Nathan señaló a esta dirección?

- Estoy seguro, Hyoga. Y el beduino con el que hablé me dijo que vio unas extrañas pirámides por este lugar.

- Debemos estar atentos por si el enemigo ronda por los alrededores.

- Tienes razón, Shiryu; debemos… -Seiya se percata de que Shiryu anda con el torso desnudo… para variar- ¿Te quitaste la armadura otra vez?

- Hace calor, Seiya; quiero estar más cómodo.

- Comienzo a creer que lo haces a propósito.

- Vas a quemarte la piel. –contestó Hyoga- Y advierto que no soy un aire acondicionado ambulante.

- Capaz si te pones una ropa como la de los beduinos te sienta más cómodo.

- Estoy bien, Shun.

- Déjenlo; si se quiere quemar es cosa suy… -en eso, Seiya se tropieza y cae de cara en la arena- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MI CARA, LA ARENA ESTÁ CALIENTE! ¡¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE DEJAR UN CADÁVER EN MEDIO DEL DESIERTO?!

Los Caballeros de Bronce reaccionaron automáticamente: el cadáver era de un soldado, que a juzgar por su avanzado estado de deterioro, y su uniforme, parecía indicar que llevaba años perdido en el desierto, y era de origen israelí.

- El pobre debió de haberse perdido: está muy lejos de su país.

- Seiya… ¿Qué no sabes nada de asuntos mundiales actuales? Israel ocupó el Sinaí hasta hace cinco años. El sujeto debió de formar parte de las tropas de ocupación y se perdió.

- Ah… Oye Hyoga, ¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto?

- Que estuviese en Siberia no quiere decir que me desconectara del mundo: mi maestro tenía radio y televisión en su cabaña y solíamos ver las noticias en las horas de descanso.

- ¿El maestro Cristal tenía radio y televisión? ¡Y yo que con Marín no teníamos ni una pinche bombilla!

- ¿Cristal? –preguntó Hyoga- ¿Quién es ese?

- Eh… olvídalo. Mejor sigamos.

- Oigan, miren –señaló Shun- Creo que ya llegamos.

Shun estaba en lo cierto: allá arriba en el cielo, se podían observar ocho grandes pirámides levitando: siete alrededor de una mucho más grande, que debía de ser la de Moloch. Las siete pirámides eran diferentes una de otra: había una egipcia, otra azteca o maya, una china, una peruana –sí, las hacían también en los Andes- una camboyana, una hindú –en realidad se llama gopura, pero es piramidal; ya vale- y una maya.

La pirámide central, en cambio, era un gigantesco zigurat coronado por una enorme estatua negra de un minotauro con cuatro fornidos brazos que descansaba sobre un pedestal de forma cupular, y cuya entrada se asemejaba a un horno.

Para rematar, las siete pirámides perimetrales estaban dispuestas de manera espiral ascendente, y conectadas por largas –MUY LARGAS- escaleras, siendo el tramo de la última pirámide al zigurat el más largo de todos.

- ¿Qué es esto? –se quejó Shun- ¿Un plagio de nuestro Santuario?

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Más escaleras! –se quejó Seiya- ¡Mis pies me siguen matando después de las Doce Casas!

- Y ni nos recuerdes Asgard, Atlántida, el sendero de Lucifer, Eris, Abel… Oh, por Dios: ¡Los dioses tienen un fetichismo por las escaleras!

- Hyoga, no es momento de conclusiones obvias: debemos seguir.

- Está bien Shiryu. –contestó el cisne, más calmado- ¡Y ponte la armadura!

* * *

><p>En el Santuario, tras acabar con Aldebarán, y mientras Gorgon batallaba contra Mu en la Casa de Aries, Magnus, Nathan y Andrae se acercaban a la tercera casa, donde Kanon los estaba esperando.<p>

- Maldita sea: Gorgon se está demorando demasiado.

- Mu es uno de los Caballeros Dorados más fuertes, Nathan. Le tomará algo de tiempo a Gorgon acabar con él…

- Y si…

- Mientras tanto, acabemos con el siguiente… -Magnus se detuvo a pocos pasos de acabada la escalera- El caballero de la Tercera Casa.

- ¿JUNINI?

Al escuchar ello, Kanon rugió de ira — aunque no fue escuchado por el trío —. Al momento, Kanon comenzó a atacarme verbalmente…

- ¡¿Cómo que Junini?! ¡NARRADOR DEL DEMONIO, CAMBIA EL NOMBRE AHORA MISMO?!

- Y SI NO, ¿QUÉ, KANON?

- ¡Te mandaré a Otra Dimensión!

- Ay, si: que miedo tengo. YA ESTOY EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN, TARADO. Así que mejor te callás y seguís esperando al trio ese.

- O cambias el nombre o me salgo de la historia.

- Agh… Sólo porque me hacés perder el tiempo. –el nombre de la casa cambia a "GEMINI"- ¿Feliz?

- Está mejor.

- Sigamos entonces… Sigh…

El trio de guerreros malignos había llegado a la Casa de GEMINIS, pero grande fue sus sorpresa al descubrir que había DOS casas, una al lado de la otra y exactamente iguales. Magnus sacó un libro de su bolsillo y comenzó a hojearlo.

- Mmm… Según el viejo guión de Kurumada, el Caballero de Junini es experto en ilusiones audiovisuales.

Otra vez, Kanon inició una catarata de insultos verbales a mi persona.

- ¡DIJISTE QUE HABÍAS CAMBIADO EL NOMBRE DE LA CASA!

- Lo hice… Pero eso no quiere decir que los demás respeten mi decisión.

- Eres… despreciable… ¡Bah! Eso no importa: mis ilusiones son perfectas: esos guerreros no pasaran de Géminis.

- Yeah, sure…

- Como decía antes de la interrupción de cuarta pared… -gruñó Magnus- el Caballero de la Tercera Casa es experto en ilusiones. Seiya y sus tarados amigos también pasaron por dos casas… Mmm… Uno de ellos pilló el truco al estar ciego. ¿Alguien se ofrece? –Andrae y Nathan negaron rotundamente- Cobardes…

- ¿Y qué hacemos? Moloch nos hará croqueta si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo.

- Tengo una idea –dijo Magnus, reuniendo a sus compañeros en un círculo-. Esto es lo que haremos.

Pasaban los minutos, y Kanon se impacientaba: ninguno de los guerreros había aparecido aún dentro de la casa. Repentinamente, sintió la presencia de uno de ellos en la casa falsa, y por pocos segundos, logró verlo. Por desgracia, había desaparecido.

Fue entonces que apareció: Magnus había llegado hasta el mismísimo Kanon.

- Veo que estás ansioso por morir, sirviente del mal.

- Pff… No vengas con tus discursitos de animé barato. –espetó Magnus, cuyas manos ya estaban cargadas de chispas- ¿Sirviente del Mal? Jajaja… ¿Me lo dice el gemelo malvado que casi causa un segundo Diluvio Universal tras timar a Poseidón?

- ¡Eso fue una…! Crisis existencial ¡Al diablo! ¡Explosión Galác…!

Kanon interrumpe su ataque tras ser brutalmente estrellado contra el piso a causa de un violento torrente de agua negra, que lo hizo perder su casco –de igual modo no lo iba a usar- El caballero dorado se reincorpora solo para descubrir a su nuevo agresor.

- ¡¿TÚ?! –refiriéndose a Nathan que estaba justo enfrente de él- ¡Pero se supone que estabas en la casa falsa!

- Bah… He visto mejores efectos especiales en una película de los años 20.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Dude… Tus ilusiones son poco consistentes: tu versión holográfica tenía más estática que un televisor con poca señal. Hasta Andrae fue capaz de rodear las casas por fuera.

- ¿QUÉ COSA?

- Entonces es cierto lo que dicen –dijo Magnus, sonriendo maliciosamente- Tu hermano Saga era mucho mejor caballero que tú, y más poderoso.

- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!

- El pinche gemelo envidioso: patéti…

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO TODAVÍA ALLÍ?!

El grito estremeció todo el Santuario, y más que nada la casa de Géminis. Nathan y Magnus no tenían dudas de que aquella rasposa y profunda voz solo podía ser de su dios.

- Señor Moloch… ¿A qué se debe…?

- ¡NADA DE SUTILEZAS CONMIGO, NATHAN! ¡Se supone que fueron al Santuario a eliminar a los Caballeros Dorados, y veo que AÚN siguen en la Casa de Junini!

- ¡ES GÉMINIS!

- ¡Y por si fuera poco… LOS IMBÉCILES BRONCEADOS ESTÁN CERCA DE MIS PIRÁMIDES! ¡EN SERIO! ¡¿DE QUIEN FUE LA BRILLANTE IDEA?! –uno de los guerreros no pudo evitar sentirse aludido- ¡Ah, claro: tú Nathan! Pero para ahorrarles algo de tiempo y evitar que arruinen mis planes, les daré una mano con el gemelo malvado.

- ¿Y cómo piensas matarme, si estás en Egipto?

- Goberné este planeta durante casi diez mil años, pedazo de carne: puedo hacer CUALQUIER COSA. Además, el tal Kamus hundió un barco en Siberia desde su dichoso Santuario en Grecia. ¿Crees que eso es un reto para mí?

Kanon no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que inmediatamente una columna de fuego golpeó el techo de la casa de Géminis, lo atravesó y posteriormente envolvió a Kanon. El caballero aullaba de dolor al sentir como era consumido vivo por las llamas más ardientes del infierno. En pocos segundos, de Kanon no quedaban ni cenizas: sólo la armadura hueca de Géminis quedaba allí; Magnus y Nathan fueron testigos del gran poder –y en cierto modo- "misericordia" del dios, deseando no tener el mismo destino que el infeliz de Kanon.

- Eh… Grac…

- No pierdan tiempo dándome las gracias y continúen rápido para regresar a mi Templo lo más pronto posible y acabar con esas polillas de bronce.

- De inmediato, Señor.

- Una cosa más: me encargué también de otro Caballero que podría serles un problema. –los dos guerreros estaban por preguntar a quien se refería, pero Moloch los interrumpió de nuevo- ¡MUÉVANSE, HE DICHO!

* * *

><p>Moloch se entretenía torturando a Kiki y a Nathan de la forma más humillante posible, pero al poco ratos e aburrió y los regresó a su burbuja. Al pensar en el lento avance de sus guerreros y de que los Caballeros de Bronce se estaban acercando, llegó a la conclusión de que debía llevar a cabo de inmediato la Fase 2 de su plan.<p>

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo llamar a uno de los sirvientes, que acudió de inmediato: el ser tenía aspecto de minotauro, y usaba una armadura de cuero con un hacha de acero como arma. El sirviente apenas y le llegaba a las rodillas a su temible amo.

- Trae a la niña Saori. AHORA.

- Si, amo –respondió el ser-. ¿Por qué no lo trae él si es un dios? –masculló.

Apenas desapareció el minotauro, el dios hizo llamar a D'Anna y a Dante, quienes vinieron de inmediato.

- ¿Llamó, mi Señor?

- ¿Has hecho los preparativos para la llegada de los bronceados? –la chica asintió- Bien: entonces prepara la remodelación del Santuario.

- Como diga. –D'Anna se retiró sin decir nada más-

- ¿Qué haremos con los Bronceados, señor? –preguntó Dante- Magnus y los otros aún no acabaron con los Dorados.

- He ordenado a varios Pazuzu para que los… entretengan. Ahora regresa a tu puesto.

- De inmediato.

El minotauro llegó, con Saori arrastrándose en el piso, gritando y tratando de soltarse de las garras del sirviente.

- Para ser la diosa de la guerra, es muy cobarde –dijo Nathan.

- Eso dicen todos –respondió Kiki.

- Aquí la traigo, Señor.

- Suéltala y retírate. –ordenó Moloch; el minotauro se dio vuelta y caminó hasta la salida, pero antes de llegar…- Por cierto: No la traje yo… porque NO ME DIO LA REVERENDA GANA.

Tanto Saori como Kiki y Nathan quedaron horrorizados al ver como Moloch había aumentado su tamaño diez veces, llegando a los 100 metros de altura y tomando al minotauro como si se tratara de un insecto. El pobre sirviente, horrorizado, suplicaba misericordia, pero solo recibió las fauces de su hambriento dios como premio a su bocaza. Moloch se lo tragó entero, como si nada, y se relamió los labios.

- Lo bueno de tener tantos sirvientes… -rebuscó en su boca y sacó un pedazo del cuerno del minotauro, el cual usó para limpiarse los dientes- es que no te lamentas si pierdes a uno.

- ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO, UNA BESTIA INFERNAL!

- Si, si… Soy todo un demonio, niña: no me halagues demasiado. –dijo Moloch mientras daba unas vueltas por el gigante salón; aún seguía midiendo 100 metros- Tus caballeritos están acercándose, pero les tengo preparada una gran sorpresa.

- ¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA: EL BIEN SIEMPRE TRIUNFA SOBRE EL MAL!

- De verdad eres un disco rayado con esos discursos –bufó el demonio-. Sabes cuál es mi plan, ¿No? –Saori negó con la cabeza- Por Satanás; ¿Es que no escuchas? Ah… Es ese tal Seiya, ¿No?

- Ehhh…

- Apuesto a que sabe tocar la guitarra –el silencio de Saori lo dijo todo- ¿Qué tienen las mujeres con los hombres que tocan guitarra? Agh... No importa: me he memorizado, gracias a viejos videos de sus batallas pasadas, que siempre sales con esa cursilería de "Yo creo en el amor y la bondad de los seres humanos"

- Es un poder que tú nunca comprenderás, Moloch.

- Eso ya lo veremos…

Moloch se quedó en silencio, dando vueltas por la habitación y meneando su cola como una serpiente al acecho por casi cinco minutos, desesperando a los humanos cautivos y a la diosa. Posteriormente, el dios se paró en medio de la habitación, a pocos metros de Saori –que en comparación, era una hormiga- y colocó una de sus manos sobre su estómago; acto seguido, exhaló un gas rojo sumamente denso –acompañado de un ruido muy desagradable- que formó una nube pequeña a su alrededor.

- Aparte de diabólico, eres sumamente asqueroso.

- Soy un demonio, estúpida, además de un hombre. –acató Moloch, tras lo cual esbozó una macabra sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes- Pero no deberían preocuparte mis gases estomacales o falta de modales… sino más bien lo que mi Aliento Rojo es capaz de hacer.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Saori sumamente confundida-

- ¿No te has preguntado cómo llegué a reinar la Tierra en primer lugar?

- Eh, Moloch: tenemos poco tiempo. –interrumpió Kiki- El narrador no puede escribir más. ¿Nos lo puedes resumir?

- Agh… Sintetizando todo: alteré el vínculo más fuerte entre los seres humanos. –hubo un silencio- El vínculo padre-hijo.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! –exclamaron los tres humanos-

- Cuando aparecí en la Tierra la primera vez, sólo tuve que liberar mi Aliento Rojo a la atmósfera, y dejar que surtiera efecto: los padres vieron a sus hijos y sintieron repudio hacia ellos, y total devoción hacia mi. Los padres encerraban a sus hijos, los cazaban y los enjaulaban de manera a que no pudieran escapar… hasta que finalmente, me los servían en bandeja de plata… literalmente.

- ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! –exclamó la diosa- ¡NADIE ES CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR EL VÍNCULO MÁS FUERTE ENTRE DOS SERES HUMANOS!

- Me presento, Athena: soy "Nadie". –Moloch se burló de la diosa y de su ingenuidad; después, con una de sus garras, comenzó a revolver la nube roja- Ahora, Athena, serás testigo del inicio de mi nueva era, una en la que YO reinaré este mundo y sobre todos los seres humanos. ¡Aliento Rojo: espárcete por la Tierra y toma todo el amor de los padres hacia sus hijos… y conviértelo en ODIO! ¡QUE SE HAGA MI VOLUNTAD!

La nube roja comenzó a fluir por fuera del zigurat de Moloch, y esparcirse sobre la atmósfera de la Tierra, tiñéndola de un rojo sangre; en pocos minutos, gente de todo el mundo era testigo de aquel fenómeno, quedando horrorizada. El dios cananeo hizo aparecer pantallas holográficas por todo su salón para mostrarle a Athena el alcance de su poder; Saori podía ver como el Aliento Rojo llegaba a varias partes del mundo: Roma, París, Londres, Madrid, Berlín, Moscú, Pekín, Hong Kong, Sydney, Nueva Delhi, Teherán, Riad, El Cairo, Estambul, Ciudad del Cabo, Lagos, Nueva York, Los Ángeles, San Francisco, México, Buenos Aires, Rio de Janeiro y un sin fin de lugares más.

Lo peor era que poco después, era capaz de oír los gritos y sollozos de los niños y jóvenes siendo atacados y capturados por los adultos –algunos de ellos sus propios padres-, como si de simples criminales se tratasen. Saori no soportó más y rompió a llorar en silencio.

- Los oyes, ¿No? –dijo el dios, mostrándose complacido- Sus chillidos realzan el sabor. Una vez que todos los menores de 21 años estén reducidos, sus propios padres me los entregarán como ofrenda… y acabado mi opíparo banquete, todos aquellos adultos serán conscientes de lo que acaban de hacer. ¿Alguna vez has visto el rostro de unos padres al enterarse que acaban de asesinar a sus hijos? ¡Es glorioso! No tendrán más remedio que el de obedecerme, y convertirse en mis esclavos y ganado personal.

- ¿Por qué los odias tanto? ¡Que te han hecho los humanos para que los trates así!

- Existir… Nada más. Sin embargo, hay algo que puedes hacer.

- ¿Qué?

- Aparte de ser una chillona empedernida, también eres una masoquista: harías cualquier cosa por salvar a tu "preciosa humanidad". Te permitiré usar tu cosmo para retrasar en lo posible el momento de mi festín; probablemente pierdas tu tiempo, y solo avivarás mi hambre, pero… ¿No crees que suena más deportivo? Jejeje…

- Lo haré: usaré mi cosmo para contrarrestar el efecto de tu Aliento Rojo y salvar a la humanidad de tu locura.

- Has lo que quieras, niña estúpida. –dijo Moloch, restándole importancia mientras se sentaba en su trono y observaba a Saori en posición de rezo y manando su habitual aura dorada- Esto será divertido.

TARARAN, TARARARAN, TATA, TATATATATA... TATATATATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se imaginarán a quien mató Moloch. No es tan difícil xD. El próximo capítulo se verá el desenlace de los dorados y comenzarán las luchas de los bronceados Vs. los chicos nuevos.<strong>

**No se cuando actualizo, aviso. Espero que sea pronto, que ya quiero comenzar con las peleas importantes XD.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
